maneras de
by Roronoa Dante
Summary: Aun cuando en Phantom lord no existía el término "familia" Gajeel Redfox consideraba a Juvia Loxar como su menor, no porque fuera inferior a él, sabía que la chiquilla era fuerte, pero aun así, era tan… ella, que sentía ese maldito deber de cuidarla…


Etto… hi! Aquí vengo a presentarles mi primera historia del mundo de Fairy Tail, espero que les guste… muchas gracias si le diste una oportunidad a mi obra.

**Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima yo solo los tome prestados para hacer un super occ de Gajeel.**

Después de la terrible derrota en batalla de su antiguo maestro José ante Makarov de Fairy Tail; todo el mundo del Dragón Slayer se desplomo, es decir, se había encontrado en la cúspide entre los gremios legales, aunque sus métodos no eran de ninguna manera nobles y justos, se le respetaba por su fuerza; ese miedo cubierto con admiración era lo que le hacía feliz. Pero de repente se encontraba escondido, sin nada más que una montón de hierro con que planeaba subsistir… había perdido de vista al resto del gremio, pero esos bastardos le importaba lo mismo que una mosca, pero dentro de ese desinterés existía un tanto de preocupación por alguien en especial: la chiquilla de agua.

Aun cuando compartían gremio, sabia realmente poco de ella, solo que no le gustaba para nada las personas, por lo mismo solía estar alejada de los demás, casi siempre sentada en alguna ventana del gremio viendo como las gotas de agua se estampaban en la cristal… no podía evitar sentirse mal por la mocosa, no era lastima, de ninguna manera, solo que le recordaba a él, como cuando se sintió perdido tras la desaparición de metalicana hace ya años. Pero nunca tuve la intención de acercarme a ella; no veía esa necesidad de mostrar preocupación; ni preocupación u otro sentimiento. Pero eso no me impedía golpear a los que solían burlarse de ella, con la simple excusa de hacer ejercicio; o de arrebatarle las misiones peligrosas… ni ella ni nadie se daría cuenta…

Nunca aceptaría que estaba inquiero sobre el que le habría pasado, antes de salir de entre los escombros de la pelea entre los gremios la mire, se veía cansada, como quien salía de una pelea, mas no le note alguna herida; ella no volteo a mirarle, pero yo sabía que estaría bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasaron solo un par de semanas y yo sigo encerrado, hasta comenzaba a hacerme amigo de las ratas, de pronto sin esperarlo frente a mi apareció una figura menuda, vestida de tonalidades clara de azul, pero aun así, aunque vistiera diferente o su corte de cabello fuera otro, la reconocí por lo blanco de su piel, ya no llovía donde ella estaba, y lo mejor, se le veía feliz.

Hola Gajeel-san, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – hablo con voz baja, no le recuerdo tímida.

Chiquilla, no tengo a donde más ir, lo recuerdas, nuestro gremio desapareció.

Yo ya no me considero maga de Phantom lord, ahora soy una maga de Fairy tail. Ellos son muy buenos, me aceptaron en su familia. Hablare con ellos para que te acepten.

No lo quiero, yo no quiero involucrarme con esas mugrientas hadas.

Sin más, ella se retiró, yo no quiero pensar que eso que dejo atrás fueron lágrimas. Pero aun así me quede cómodo al saber que al menos ella esta bien…

Pasaban más días y cada vez me acostumbraba a mi soledad… pero todo se puso de cabeza cuando llego el viejo a incitar a trabajar al lado de sus hadas… tanto que termine en ese desquiciado gremio…

El pasado no se olvida y las hadas no tenían por qué hacerlo… había lastimado a unos de ellos, de alguna manera, ya esperaba mi castigo…pero cosas raras nunca faltan en ese maldito gremio, no tenían gracia ni para tomar venganza; por ejemplo, no me defendí cuando fui atacado por los tipejos del mentado equipo Shadow Gear, también me sorprendí cuando esa chiquilla de lindos ojos y cabellos azules suplicaba que se detuvieran… acaso, ¿después de que le hice más daño que a nadie más de las hadas, fue la primera en perdonarme?, tampoco me negué cuando el nieto del viejo, Laxus, llego a proseguir la paliza… pero algo que no permitiría, sería que lastimaran a esa enana bonita que me defendió. Pronto pase las pruebas y comencé a adaptarme con la panda de locos que ahora serian mis "compañeros". De pronto mire a esa chiquilla de Juvia colgada en cuello del mocoso de hielo, sonreía, se le veía feliz. Pero dentro de mi algo incomodaba, en el cuello o no sé dónde, eso que no me gusto para nada. Pero lo deje pasar… una vez y otra… pronto le note feliz también al cubo de hielo… ¡ya era hora de actuar!

Llegue después de una misión, corta y sencilla para un mago clase S…era tarde en Magnolia… y la taberna del gremio estaba vació, al entrar por la puerta choco en mi pecho la chiquilla de agua, me regalo una sonrisa y se despidió a dormir. Adentro quedo la albina de gran sonrisa y el mocoso tonto, su cara de encandilado y estúpido que hizo crecer más ese sentimiento inútil que tenía y para que dejara de molestarme decidí decir las cosas como tal, camine directamente al estúpido; yo quería tomarle de la solapa de la camisa, pero no traía nada encima… bufe molesto…

Que quieres… ¿cómo te fue en la misión? – bastardo, que bien fingía que nada pasaba en realidad…

Oye estúpido, ¿qué tienes con la chiquilla?

¿de qué hablas? cual chiquilla es la que te preocupa, hoy no he visto a Levy

No me refiero a la mujer de bolsillo, yo te hablo de Juvia…

Nada, no tengo nada con Juvia, o al menos no es algo que realmente importe...

No lo soporte más, lo levante del cuello para estrellarlo en la mesa en donde estaba sentado anteriormente, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte como para romper la mesa; la Strauss se retiró a la trastienda dejando atrás un solo "cierran cuando terminen". Para mí fue como luz verde para apalear al mocoso que se retorcía bajo mi brazo…

De pronto a Gray se le ocurrió usas su magia, intentando congelarme el brazo, pero tenía demasiada euforia como para dejarme ganar…

Solo responde maldito, que quieres hacerle a Juvia…

No recuerdo cuantos golpes puse sobre "la cara bonita" que tanto de gustaba a Juvia ni cuantas veces el me golpeo a mí, por orgullo nunca admitiría que era bueno peleando, casi tan bueno como el Salamander.

Serás poco hombre, dime de frente tus verdaderas intenciones – no sabía si respondía la verdad o era solo que no le dejaba contestar por los golpes que daba después de mis preguntas.

Al parecer con el tiempo se me habían contagiado el hábito de destruir el gremio cuando había oportunidad, por ejemplo ahora que se veía hielo por todas parte, agujeros en las paredes, uno frente a otro, jadeantes, pero nade se daría por vencido… Tenía que poner fin a esto, pues después de todos los destrozos no me sentía liberado de esa extraña sensación; movimientos, hielo, metal y madera volaba de un lado a otro. Sentía que ya era mi último ataque antes de caer por el cansancio, estaba enterado que hace ya tres golpes el nudista estaba más allá de sus límites, acaso llegaba a tanto solo por Juvia, mi sensación de molestia cambio de pronto, pero seguía sin entender esos cosquilleos… o lo que fueran en realidad, tome impulso, lo tome por el cuello, imitando al primer movimiento de nuestro encuentro, hasta que llegamos a uno de los pilares que se veían más sanos,

Así que, ¿de verdad te gusta Juvia?, no es así.

Claro que me gusta tonto cabeza de metal, ella es bonita fuerte e inteligente- intentaba con poca fuerza resistirse a mi agarre.

Solo quiero dejarte algo demasiado claro, ELLA ES MI HERMANA Y SI SE TE PASA LA MANO O LE ACES DAÑO NO ME DETENDRE HASTA MATARTE, O SIMPLEMENTE **TE CASTRO**…

Fue entonces cuando realmente me sentí liberado, tal vez solo se trataba de aceptar mis propios pensamientos, como el que consideraba a Juvia como mi hermana menor, que me irritaba verla cercas de alguien que pudiera lastimarla… para mí todo había terminado… lo deje caer al suelo donde s desplomo de espaldas, mientras que yo me deje caer sin pensarlo, estaba jodidamente cansado…

G-Gajeel-san… tu… GRAY-SAMA! - nunca me di cuenta de que la noche ya había terminado y que la mañana estaba en toda su luz. Dirigí mi vista a la puerta del gremio, donde estaban de pie Juvia con lágrimas en los ojos, una Strauss sonriente, la coneja con la cara desencajada y una enana que me miraba con ternura... me pregunto desde cuando estaba ahí…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El viejo nos dio un regaño de casi una hora (y me prohibió castrar a Gray), después Titania nos usó como costal de box, repitiendo que lo que le hicimos al gremio tardaría dos semanas en reconstruir… pero esas palabras y golpes que no tenían repercusión en mi…

Casi al término del día, me encontraba en la esquina más alejada de la barra, sentado en una de las bancas ilesas; de pronto, un fugas beso en mi mejilla me desnivelo, mire a la causante, una sonrisa de Juvia la delato como la culpable

Gracias Gajeel-san, no por golpear a Gray-sama, sino por preocuparte por mí, sabes algo, yo también te considero como mi hermano mayor, un celoso hermano mayor…

Quise oponerme a sus palabras cuando corrió a tomar la mano de un cubo de hielo parcialmente vendado. Ya no sentía esa molestia, sino que por dentro, yo me sentía feliz por ella, pero reconsideraría el castrarlo si algo le pasaba a la chiquilla.

OMAKE

Algunos libros cayeron cuando la espalda de Levy golpeo fuerte uno de los enormes libreros en la biblioteca debajo de Fairy tail; un gritillo de dolor se le escapó de los labios, pero aun no terminaba de quejarse cuando ahora caía sobre la mesa en la que hace un par de segundos leía entretenidamente.

Así que planeas conquistar a mi hermano, serás coqueta, ya note como lo miras, como buscas estar a su lado y que él te note, pero quiero dejar algo muy claro, no va ser fácil para ti…

Ante una terrorífica Juvia, la pequeña Levy, aturdida aun, solo afirmo la cabeza como afirmación.


End file.
